


Between Pages and Notes

by Kalloway



Category: Twin Signal (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Minoru watches... and likes what she sees.





	Between Pages and Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-Karma's repair. Tis just a short little thing, but I couldn't get rid of the mental image.
> 
> Originally posted August 18, 2013.

Minoru paused in the doorway, watching. Masanobu certainly hadn't noticed her - he was far too busy reading over pages of notes and quickly scribbling new ones. His eyes never moved from the pages in front of him, despite the obvious distraction asleep half against him, half on him.

Masanobu made no attempt to push Karma away, though, despite there being room on the sofa for Karma to sleep properly. Instead, Minoru noted before moving on down the hall, Masanobu seemed to be enjoying Karma's quiet company. Every now and then, between pages and notes, Masanobu would tuck his pen safely aside and reach to stroke his fingers through Karma's hair.

Later, when Minoru paused to check on them again, both were asleep. Karma had likely found Masanobu a blanket and set the project pages safely nearby before returning to his slumber. They looked a bit strange curled together on the sofa like that, Minoru thought.

But considering everything that had happened, it was exactly what she wanted to see.


End file.
